


Sunflower

by big_yikes



Series: BMC Girls Week 2.0 [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Artist Brooke, Brooke likes flowers fight me, Flowers, Gen, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_yikes/pseuds/big_yikes
Summary: Brooke has to get her mind off of something, so she makes somes sketches.She didn't expect it to bring a love crisis.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Day two!! Brooke!!

 Brooke Lohst felt like she could say she loved her life. She had friends who appreciated her for who she was, she was close to her family, she was pursuing her art more, she was enjoying herself better…

 But not everything was sunshine and rainbows.

  She felt mostly terrible about a lot of things; how she was a bad person to most people who were now her friends, how she hadn’t apologized yet, and pretty much herself; she didn’t know who she was, but she knew what she wanted. Was that even possible? Maybe not. Maybe she was just fooling herself. Maybe she was just mistaken. Maybe, _ just _ maybe.

  She took her sketchbook and started sketching… something. She didn’t know what; she did this a lot, actually. Start sketching without knowing what she was sketching. It usually reflected on what she was feeling, even if she didn’t  _ know  _ that she was feeling it.

  The mechanic pencil moved through the page, and soon it ends and she learned what she drew.

  Brooklyn Lauren Lohst had drawn a yellow sunflower, but prickeled in rose’s thorn. _Two_ roses, nonetheless.

  She couldn’t understand what it meant, so why not look up the meaning of the flowers?

  Everything made sense, except the sunflower. It didn’t make  _ any _ sense, so that research did _ nothing _ to help.

  Maybe what  _ she _ thought of the flowers would help? Sunflowers were always her favorite, and roses--

  Oh no.

  Oh,  _ Hell _ no.

  She always thought of red roses as a symbol of love.

  When was she hurt by love? Not only once, but _twice?_

  …

  …

  Oh.

  OH.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah if you didn't get the "love" thing... I'm sorry?? Also I didn't know if I should make her middle name "Lauren" or "Katelyn"


End file.
